Mikan's Fear
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan has found out some terrible news, how will things turn out for our favorite brunette? Will she be okay? Or will life as she knows it be over for good.


**Hey guys! Long time no see! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with work and then A-Kon was this past weekend and then I got really sick so I haven't been able to sit down and think of something to write Dx I have had some serious writers block and haven't had any motivation to write lately but it finally came to me! So here is this story to make up for lost time! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D ALSO I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Mikan was staring off into space, completely out of tune with her surroundings. Natsume was very concerned about her; she sighed and began to stare out of the window. Natsume sighed and looked over to her, "Oi Polka Dots, why are you so quiet? Thinking about me?" he teased. He waited for her to yell at him, but it never came.

Everyone was shocked that she had not responded, 'What is wrong with Mikan? Something must have happened to make her like this' the class thought. Koko tried to read her mind but he couldn't, Mikan sighed for the nth time and finally just got up and left the room. Natsume being...well...Natsume left the room, and he then went after the brunette.

He found her sitting under the sakura tree, he approached her and sat down in front of her, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned to look at him and went wide-eyed, "It's..." she stopped and thought for a second,"...nothing." she finally said after a while. "That's a lie and you know it." he replied. She sighed, "It's not like you care anyway, so why are you even asking?" she countered.

He was surprised at her reply, he sat there for a minute and then sighed, "Look, I know that I come off as a hating person. I'm not that great of a social person, I never have been. Just know that behind all my jerk remarks and rude comments...I do care." he softly replied. She looked at him in shock, she just didn't know how to reply to that and looked down.

They just sat there under the tree, not saying a word and neither of them even knew what to say. After a few minutes she finally spoke, "My dad is being released from prison in a few days...and when he does...It's not going to be good. I never thought that he would be released, but apparently they decided to release him. I'm scared that he's going to finish what he started, and if that is the case...things are going to get really bad" she softly replied.

He stared at her for a minute, letting what she had said sink in. Then he asked the question she wished he just didn't ask, "What do you mean 'finish what he started?'" he asked. She sighed, "He killed my mother right in front of my eyes on my 5th birthday, they had gotten in a fight and he lost it. He took a knife and stabbed her 26 times, and then he beat me and raped me. He told me that if I told anybody, then he would kill me just like he did to my mother. When I went to bed, I called the cops and told them what happened. They came and took him away, and before they shut the door...he said that one day he is going to come find me and he would make my life 10 times worse than I would ever imagine. I never thought that they would let a murderer out of prison, but obviously I was wrong because they are doing just that. Just goes to show you how fucked up the world outside of the academy is." She silently replied with tears running down her cheeks.

He was so shocked at what she had told him, he never thought that under all that happiness was a scared and abused girl. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, "I'm scared that he is going to kill me, and that he won't get caught this time. I wish that they would keep him locked up, but they apparently think he deserves to be released; which is really fucked up. They have no clue that they are making a huge mistake, but they probably won't realize their fuck up till I'm dead." She softly said. He pulled her into his arms, and she gasped at the sudden contact, "I won't let him hurt you, I promise. It will be okay, because I'm here for you." He softly replied.

She began to tear up, and then hugged him for dear life. She silently cried in his chest, scared of what was to come. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew that if she was with him...everything would be okay...it just had to be.


End file.
